Knowing the future
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: A slight change of School Reunion, where the Doctor and Rose argue. the Doctor muses on Sarah Jane. Rosebashing warning.


**Another Sarah Jane tribute, set in School Renuion. Rose bashing alert. I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Knowing the Future.**

" As opposed to what ?" The Doctor asked, swinging round to face Rose. He couldn't understand this jealousy she had when she'd first met Sarah Jane Smith, finding out for the first time that he'd had other people travelling with him, including women.

The Doctor knew that Rose had friends, even boys, but did he judge her for that ?

No, he respected her privacy and wished the nosy girl would do the same or him.

No such luck.

The Doctor wasn't naïve; he knew Rose had feelings for him, one sided though. He didn't love her, never would. She was immature, selfish, arrogant, self righteous and delusional. It had taken all his self control not to react when he'd seen her bully Sarah. She deserved better than that, especially since….he stopped that train of thought. It was too painful.

" This is really seeing the future," Rose said, forcing the Time lord to focus on the conversation at hand, even though he truly didn't want to.

The Doctor's face grew stormy, " If that's the way you see it then leave, how could you really think that I've never travelled with others, Rose ?"

Rose looked taken aback by what he'd just said, but ignored the question. Instead, she folded her arms and glared even harder.

" How come you've never said anything ?" she spat at him, then a look of what she thought was realisation came over her face.

" You love her, don't you ? You left her behind for another woman ?" she smirked, thinking she'd won.

The Doctor, for the first time in this new incarnation, sneered, " By another woman, you mean you, I take it ? Guess again, I left her behind because I was summoned home. The Time lords had a very narrow view of other life forms. I'd do the same to you and all the rest, if the place and rule actually mattered."

_A image came into his mind, of a casket, kids - two boys and two girls, a number of their old friends - Benton, Jo, Mike, other members of UNIT, Jack…._

The Doctor shook his head, shaking the painful memory out of his head. He hadn't been to the funeral, he wasn't sure he could take it at this moment in time. He was certain it was a predestination paradox, and they were infamous for their bad timing. No time travel pun intended, not for something this serious.

Rose was whining, the Doctor couldn't help but wonder whether or not the stupid girl realised that acting childish would only make her look worse that she already did.

" But you never even mentioned her. Why not ?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed as his eyes became black with mounting fury. " You never asked, Rose. You assumed I had been travelling on my own for centuries. If that was really true, why then do I think I would break that tradition away for you ? I'm on my tenth life, I've already used up nine of my allotted regenerations. What makes you so sure that I would've spent them alone ?"

He turned away, before another thought popped into his mind, " You might want to leave Sarah Jane alone, you also might want to show her a bit more respect. She was helping others and saving the universe with me before you were even born." he closed his eyes, pushing the knowledge that in 5 years time Sarah Jane, wonderful, amazing, brave and fearless Sarah Jane Smith was going to die of cancer.

Rose didn't see the pain in his eyes, she didn't see anything. The Doctor decided he didn't want to even look at her, so he turned away and started to walk.

" Sometimes I think that you'll never learn. Grow up, get a pair, stop acting like a little brat throwing a temper tantrum," here he turned to face her, realising that this was for eye to eye contact, " or else I drop you back home, in the slum that's the 21st century."

The Doctor felt satisfaction when he saw her eyes widen and heard her gasp. As he walked closer to Mickey and Sarah, he noticed Mickey's wince and Sarah turning slightly. He cringed at the sight, she remembered being dropped back on Earth. He only hoped neither of them spoke to him, his body language was broadcasting his mood along with the message, " Leave me alone."

As he sat in the back of the car, waiting for the others to get in, the Doctor mused on the funeral. He'd already seen it 9 times, he wasn't sure if he could endure another 4 times. He closed his eyes. He could recall the weather, the colours in the church, the looks of pain on many of their faces, the coffin…..

The Doctor pushed those memories away, focusing on the happier times he'd had with Sarah. The good news was she'd lived a long life, she'd endured so much, but she'd also persevered and learnt so much.

Knowing the future may be a curse, but it was also a blessing when you looked at the past.


End file.
